deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stinkoman
1-UP: Hey Stinkoman! Everybody says you're the guy, but I wanna be the guy too! Stinkoman: No way, you're just a kid! Maybe when you're older. (From Sbemail japanese cartoon) Stinkoman is a Character from Homestar Runner and is the main character of the 20X6 Segments. These segments parody Japanese Anime. Stinkoman is the 20X6 version of Strong Bad. Stinkoman spends most of his time eating food, goofing off, and fighting. His Friends are 1-UP the Extra-man (the 20X6 version of Homestar Runner), Pan Pan (the 20X6 version of Pom Pom), and The Cheatball (the 20X6 version of The Cheat). His main enemy is a Mysterious Shadowed Man. Stinkoman has battled Robots, Brains, Giant Chickens, and even a giant Mobster. Weapons STINKO Martial Arts 1.jpg|Stinkoman demostrating his Martial Arts STINKO Martial Arts 2.jpg|More Martial Arts STINKO Martial Arts 3.jpg|Stinkoman battling Sticklyman Hand blast.jpg|Stinkoman Firing a hand blast Main17.png|Stinkoman Doing the DOUBLE DEUCE blast Powerblast.jpg|Stinkoman Firing a full power blast Powercrunch.png|Stinkoman after eating a power crunch (no, it's not steroids!) Cheatball throw.jpg|Stinkoman throwing The Cheatball 20070610072831!Stinkowing.png|Stinkowing Battle In a japanese park, Konata Izumi is taking a walk after a hard day at school and work. Suddenly, she hears grunting noises coming across the bushes. Wondering what it could be, she decides to investigate. She finds Stinkoman, praticing his martial arts. Stinkoman suddenly turns his head and sees her. "Wah! Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Konata." the Otaku replied. "And you are..?" "I go by the name of Stinkoman, the greatest name for a warrior if their ever was one." The hero of Planet K replied. "Have you come to ask me for a CHALLENGE?!?!" "I guess so," Konata said, thinking he was joking. "Alright!" Stinkoman quickly fired off three hand blasts, but Konata was an expert athlete and was able to dodge them. "Whoa! I guess he wasn't kidding!" said Konata. She quickly fired a Hadoken and threw Stinkoman off his feet. She ran in and quickly delivered a Shoryuken, threwing the Planet K hero up in the air. She then followed up with a Hurraicane kick, and threw him to the ground. Stinkoman got up, though, and begin beating her with a series of punchs and kicks. Konata was able to fight back though, and delivered a powerful kick to Stinkoman's head, sending him flying and crashing into a tree. Konata chuckled, thinking she had won. As she walked off, though, a fireball flew past. Looking back, she saw Stinkoman was still alive! Konata quickly grabbed a nearby skeet shooting rifle and fired off serval rounds at Stinkoman. Stinkoman was able to avoid the rounds and fired another round at her rifle, rendering it useless. He then threw the Cheatball at her, knocking her to the ground. Konata quickly pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it. Out of nowhere, the ARX-7 Arbalest dropped from the sky and Konata hopped in the cockpit. "Oh, crap..." said Stinkoman. The giant mecha began to fire missles at the Planet K hero, but Stinkoman had an ace up his sleeve, he whistled and summoned the Stinkowing. He flew over and fired serval shots, somehwhat damaging the Mecha. The ARX-7 Arbalest countined to fire it's missles, but the Stinkowing activated it's shield. However, the sheild soon ran out of power, and the Stinkowing was damaged and sent falling to the ARX-7, damaging it. Both Konata and Stinkoman got out of their vehichles, and got on the ground. Konata fired a Kamehameha wave while Stinkoman fired a Full power energy blast. The two beams collided, but it ended up with both of them exploding. Stinkoman quickly found a power crunch and ate it, becoming more stronger. He run up to Konata and punched her, sending her flying. "You put up a very good fight, but still I'm the best!" Taunted Stinkoman. "We'll see.." said Konata. She pulled out a small wand and with a small wave, she transformed herself into her witch costuume. "HA HA HA! You look even more ridiculous than before! Time to end this!" Said Stinkoman. Stinkoman fired serval hand blasts at Konata, but she was able to put a up a barrier and blocked them all! She countered with a magic blast and knocked Stinkoman off his feet. "That's it! I'll finish this! DOOOUUUBBLE DEEEUU.........." Suddenly, the poer in the Power Crunch ran out and Stinkoman returned to normal. Konata tried to hit him with another blast, but Stinkoman avoided it and jumped in the air. "DOOOUUUBBLE DEEEUUUUCCE!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he fired a blast of energy at Konata. But she put up a mirror with her magic and sent the projectile flying back at stinkoman. "Ah, nuts." said Stinkoman as he covered his arms to try and deflect the blast. The blast was too powerful, though, and stinkoman ended up getting killed. Konata struck a victory pose and said "Never mess with the power of an Otaku." Winner: Konata Izumi Konata won because of her agility, and magic abilities. Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Asian warriors Category:Homestar Runner Warriors